Te amaré por siempre jamás
by Sary Days
Summary: Alguien necesita de una buena terapia. Aunque ella siempre esté sonriendo algún día esa sonrisa puede desaparecer. ¿qué podemos hacer? Enviarla a un prestigioso colegio en Londres, donde encontrará más de un motivo por el cual quedarse ahí, no más bien, sólo encontró un motivo y se amaran por siempre jamás.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, está es una nueva historia que voy a escribir, prometo tenerla hasta el final. Al menos ya llevo el desarrollo de la historia, espero les agrade tanto como a mí me inspiró a escribirla. La historia está basada en un anime que miré hace poco, no es 100 por ciento igual, le cambié muchas cosas y no, esté fin no es de lucro ni quiero darme todo el crédito a mí, sólo me basé en ella para que la historia saliera a flote :P. Espero les gusté, que la disfruten y los que ya miraron el anime, espero sepan de cual se trata.**

**Ah está historia es 100% Norma-ler, habrá personajes desde Disney hasta Dreamworks y obviamente Universal Studios. :P **

_Norma Wiggins es una chica rica, heredera de una gran fortuna. Ella vive en la ciudad de Pineville, es hija única pero tiene mucha familia. Los millonarios de esa ciudad son todos conocidos, entre ellos está la familia Overland que son la familia más sercana a los Wiggins. Norma tiene un amigo muy cercano a ella, Jack Overland, él tiene un hermano menor llamado Hiccup. Los tres se llevan bastante bien._

_Pero hay otra familia: los Andrew. Las tres familias de Aristócratas en la ciudad pequeña de Pineville. Norma está enamorada de un Andrew, y él igualmente enamorado de ella. Los años pasan y se siguen amando, hasta los diecisiete años del joven Tadd Andrew en donde ocurre una desgracia. _

_Norma siempre fue una chica feliz, risueña y pocas veces hacían que su sonrisa se desvaneciera. Su felicidad ahora sólo depende de su único amor Tadd y de su pequeño bebé. Ella pierde toda esperanza cuando se entera de la peor noticia de su vida. Todos los días desde esa desgracia se la pasa encerrada, deprimida y su tiempo sólo se lo mata mirando hacia la ventana. Ni siquiera su pequeño hijo la hace reflexionar para que salga de su habitación. La chica risueña ya no existe más._

_Su madre, harta de que ella tiene que mantener a su nieto, decide mandar a Norma a Londres a una academia en donde estará encerrada y no saldrá hasta vacaciones. Piensa que es lo mejor para que su hija olvide su depresión. Al principio, Norma se niega, pero sus amigos los Overland la animan, ya que ellos igualmente irán a esa academia. _

_Así los tres se encaminan a la prestigiosa escuela y suseden un montón de cosas, experiencias y algo que hará que Norma se olvide de todos sus problemas, aunque obtenga nuevos o quizá, sólo un problema. _

**Próximamente...**


	2. Capitulo 1: Te amaré por siempre jamás

**Capitulo 1: Te amo, por siempre jamás**

_Porque soy feliz y merezco serlo. A tu lado ya no me siento solo, quisiera que todo el tiempo estuvieras conmigo, a un lado mío y que al despertar, lo primero que vea sean tus bellos ojos café. Soy feliz, y tú eres ese motivo, me mantiene a salvo y me dan ganas de vivir esta vida tan miserable. Pero, ¿qué más da? Sólo puedo tenerte dos horas en la noche. Amor mío, pronto estaremos juntos para siempre como lo habíamos planeado. _

-ooo-

Ella leía detenidamente una y otra vez, mientras pasaba su dedo indice por las lineas de aquella pequeña carta. Sonreía cada vez que volvía a leer las palabras de amor que su queridísimo novio había dejado para ella, única y exclusivamente para ella.

Había un tanto de emoción e ilusión en sus ojos, brillaban cada vez que le pasaba por la mente que por fin su único amor y ella estarían juntos para siempre. Ya no serían únicamente dos horas las que pasarían juntos, porque hubo una vez que pasaron más de dos horas juntos y ahí se juraron amor eterno. Ahora, había una pequeña parte de ella que creía dentro de su vientre. Parece que había sido apropósito, y aunque lo fuera, ellos se amaban y sólo hacía falta eso para poder dar a conocer al mundo su amor.

No todos estaban contentos con la noticia.

A pesar de que los dos jóvenes estaban en una buena posición económica, había dificultades para su unión en matrimonio: las dos familias eran buenos amigos, pero no sabían si aceptar un matrimonio que no iba a traer buenas cosas. Una, los dos eran demasiado jóvenes para contraer matrimonio, y segunda, uno de los dos tenía que heredar la fortuna de la dos familias.

Pero eso es otro cuento.

Norma todos los días se miraba frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo para admirar su enorme barriga, claro estaba que ya no tenía la misma figura delgada que tenía antes. Esta figura, de alguna manera, le agradaba más, o será por la sorpresa que había dentro. Se emocionaba cada vez que pensaba que ella y su amado prometido iban a ser padres. Un matrimonio joven pero enamorado, se repetía cada vez que sus padres se lo recordaban para que reflexionara acerca de eso.

Sólo tres meces, sólo tres meces y la dicha de ser madre para ella estaba por llegar. Se echó la última mirada y se animó ella sola para poder ser paciente.

Aún usaba su uniforme de falda de tablones para ir a la escuela, eso le incomodaba ahora, pero dejó de importarle una vez que se enteró que sólo quedaban pocos meces para conocer a su pequeño retoño.

Salió del auto de su madre, regalándole un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndose de ella después con la mano. Su madre sólo sonrió nerviosa, al ver a su hija bajar del auto mucho muy emocionada y feliz por ser un nuevo día y un día menos. La idea de ser abuela joven no la tenía muy contenta, pero dejó ser feliz a su hija. Por el momento.

- ¡Hola, Norma! - se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

La chica volteó enseguida, se notó el cambió de expresión en su rostro, si antes estaba feliz ahora estaba contenta. Mirar a su amigo de la infancia acercarse a ella de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos era bastante conmovedor. Se abrazaron una vez que se tuvieron cerca.

Las vacaciones fueron largas, y ellos dos tenían al menos dos meces que no se veían.

¡Jack! ¡Qué gusto verte otra vez! - le dijo muy contenta ella.

Me alegra verte así, Norma. Y veo que lo que comenta todo el mundo es verdad. La señorita Wiggins y el señor Andrew no perdieron el tiempo. - comentó Jack a su amiga al observarla de pies a cabeza.

Aunque hallan sido sólo dos meces sin verse, Jack era bastante distraído como para percatarse de las noticias, y de eso que casi eran familia. La familia de Jack Overland era igual de famosa y poderosa como la de Norma, y ahí los aristócratas eran una familia, es por eso que se conocen desde niños, y siempre se han visto de esa manera, como hermanos, ya que Norma es hija única. Jack no, él tiene un hermano menor, y le gana con sólo un año, es por eso que los cuatro siempre andan juntos. Tadd Andrew, el prometido de Norma, Jack e Hiccup Overland y Norma Wiggins. Sus familias tienen lazos especiales, pero hay algunos lazos que se pueden romper.

Era un día muy bonito para ser día de clases, todos estaban muy contentos de estar de nuevo en el instituto, hablando de cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones, de cómo las chicas conocieron a sus novios y una que otra labia hacia Norma, la chica más "rica e influyente en el colegio" había quedado embarazada a los dieciséis. Una chica en especial, hablaba entre murmullos con otra chica. Esta chica se llamaba Melody, la eterna enamorada de Tadd Andrew. Sin lugar a dudas, este chico dejó una linea muy larga de corazones rotos, pero jamás le importó ya que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Norma, la chica que un día conoció en una cena familiar.

Melody también asistió a esa cena, pero estuvo claro que los ojos azules de Tadd sólo eran para Norma, ya que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Al igual que Norma, Melody era hija única, pero había mucha diferencia entre ellas dos: la bondad. Si algo que odiaba Melody de Norma era que todos la querían, e incluso los padres de Melody querían mucho más a Norma, y se lo decían a cada rato. Así que era de esperarse que la pelirroja de Melody odiara tanto a la bondadosa de Norma, que sin intención ella hacía que Melody se sintiera menos.

Claro que a Norma no le afectaba en absoluto ninguna palabra de Melody hacia ella, al contrario, lo tomaba como un comentario constructivo y hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mejorar "su defecto" aunque no tuviera ninguno.

- No veo porque Tadd se casará contigo si lo haz amarrado de la manera más inteligente, Norma. - su comentario fue más que sarcástico y a la vez tenía un poco de razón, según las amigas de Melody.

- ¿Amarrado? ¡Qué comentario más corriente! Así no es como una dama debe hablar, Melody. - Norma igual soltó el sarcasmo, pero esta vez ella sí tenía razón.

Ignoró de nuevo a su "enemiga" y se fue directo a su salón de clase acompañada de su amigo Jack, el cual se echó a reír cuando miró la cara de pocos amigos de Melody y claro al cerrarle la boca. Norma también rió un poco, pero por educación dejó de hacerlo.

Una vez dentro del salón de clase, Norma se encontró con su amor y dejo a un lado a su mejor amigo Jack. Detrás de él, llegó la molesta Melody que le dedicó una mirada acecina para hacerlo aun lado y que no le tocara ni un sólo cabello. Jack sólo obedeció a su majestad.

Tadd miró a su prometida y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Tenían dos semanas sin verse y para ellos era bastante tiempo. Muchos de sus compañeros de clase pensaban que su amor era más ficción y que terminarían su relación más rápido, otros sólo decían que tanto cariño los iba a empalagar y muchos más sólo no tenían tolerancia hacia ellos. Fuera lo que fuera jamás iban a tener contentos a sus compañeros así que seguían con lo mejor que podían hacer: quererse.

- Tanto amor no puede ser cierto. - una voz labiosa murmuró.

- Quien sabe, pero sea lo que sea, es su problema. - contestó otra voz.

Obvio eran chicas, a las mujeres se les nota más la labia, la envidia y sobre todo el coraje. De todos modos, Norma ignoraba los comentarios negativos de sus compañeras, aunque unas si la ponían a dudar. Pero jamás dejó que ellas o ellos destruyeran su relación... Estar enamorada de un chico desde los doce años era realmente increíble. Y podía pasar que el amor se esfume.

Por el momento los dos eran una inquietud para la mayoría de los estudiantes. Ser una prestigiosa escuela y que la mayoría de los alumnos fueran bien formados y descendientes de familias reconocidas, que una alumna de dieciséis esté esperando un bebé con otro alumno de la misma escuela, era para temerse que los demás alumnos pudieran rebelarse. En sí, por el momento la mayoría que conocía a Norma y Tadd sólo eran ataques y ataques para ellos, porque eran de mente cerrada tal como los querían en su prestigiosa escuela.

Tanto habían influenciado a los alumnos que los profesores estaban de acuerdo. Antes de que Norma se sentara en su pupitre, su profesor de Química la llamó. Parecía ser algo serio por la forma en cómo usó su tono de voz hacia la chica. Ella obedeció a su profesor y él sólo le entregó una nota.

- Espero que no sea algo grave, señorita Wiggins. - Le dijo el profesor mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

Norma le dedicó una mueca, y comenzó a leer:

Oficina del director, ahora.

Ella suspiró llena de frustración. Algo había comentado su mamá esa mañana, antes de que la llevara a la escuela. Sus padres estaban teniendo una conversación "privada" pero claro que la chica no había alcanzado a escuchar mucho, sólo supuso que serían los gastos de la escuela o que el director y sus profesores la querían fuera. Optaba más por la segunda opción cuando su madre dijo: "es falta de moral" algo que era muy común entre alumnos, profesores y el director usar aquella frase.

No supo qué otra cosa hacer más que dedicarle una sonrisa torcida a su novio, tratando de indicar que posiblemente tenía problemas.

Los pasillos de esa pequeña escuela eran aterradores, fríos y con casilleros grises maltratados, y eso que era un colegio privado, pero eso incomodaba a Norma quien se dirigía a la oficina del director. Esa sí que era una bonita oficina, olía a limpio, tenía un ambiente tan tranquilo y acogedor, sin duda la mejor parte de la escuela.

- Muy buenos días, señorita Wiggins. - Saludó el profesor.

- Hola, señor director. - Ella le regaló una sonrisa.

- Se preguntará ¿por qué la cité? Muy bien, no me conteste. He oído hablar de un problema suyo...

- ¿Problema? - Pensó ella en voz alta.

- Sí, problema. Señorita, en los noventa años de este colegio se ha tenido una ideología que nos hace ver bien a los ojos de los ciudadanos. Tenemos, un buen desempeño académico excelente, los alumnos que estudian aquí son reconocidos como personas educadas y de un alto nivel moral. - El señor director se veía molesto y un tanto engreído al presumir su colegio.

- Sé lo que va a decirme, señor director. Escuché a mis padres discutir sobre ese asunto. - comenzó Norma mientras fruncía las cejas. - He cometido una falta a la moral de esta escuela ¿no es así?

- Señorita, ¿ahora entiende porqué es un problema? - Preguntó el director sin esperar respuesta.

La pobre chica no dijo nada en absoluto, sólo asintió con la cabeza, lo cual impresionó un poco al director pero sin dejar que se le notara, continuó diciendo.

- Espero comprenda que en esta escuela una falta así puede provocar muchos disgustos e incluso que pueda volver a suceder. No quiero eso para mi colegio...

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Comprendo. Este día será el primero y el último en su prestigioso colegio. - concluyó Norma muy molesta.

Levantándose de la silla en donde se encontraba, salió sacando chispas por los ojos. Nunca nadie en su joven vida la había hecho enojar tanto como el director de un colegio cualquiera. Además de que era una ofensa hacia ella y su hijo en espera.

Así como ella misma, las lagrimas que rodeaban sus ojos se negaban a salir, llegando a su salón de clase se limpió los ojos para que no se notara que estaba a punto de llorar. Tomó fuerzas para no llegar azotar la puerta ni salir corriendo de ese lugar en cuanto tomara sus cosas.

La clase ya tenía más de media hora que había empezado, y lo único que resto hacer es sentarse en su pupitre y no mirar a nadie. Jack y Tadd notaron su diferencia de inmediato. Conocían tan bien a esa chica, la chica que siempre estaba sonriendo, alguien había hecho algo realmente malo como para que esa sonrisa se desvaneciera de su rostro.

El día soleado se estaba convirtiendo en una tormenta para Norma, las clases se pasaban lentas y aburridas, algo que nunca le sucedía, no prestó atención a nada ni siquiera a su amado novio.

Cuando por fin terminaron las clases, la chica esperó a que todos salieran, mientras ella aún seguía sentada mirando sus apuntes que ya no le servirían de nada. Sus lagrimas otra vez estaban a punto de salir, pero la tierna voz de su novio la calmó un poco. Jack se había adelantado aquella vez, pero él también estaba preocupado.

Aunque haya sido un mal día, Norma no dejó notar su tristeza frente a su amado, y menos cuando le llamó la atención afinando su garganta. Ella levantó su mirada, haciendo sentir a su novio que estaba bien, y él le dedicó una sonrisa llena de alivio. Al menos para ella, la sonrisa de su novio era más que tranquilizante y a la vez le encantaba que lo hiciera. Él, aparte de ser caballeroso, inteligente y bondadoso, era realmente guapo, no por nada dejó una línea grande de corazones rotos en toda la escuela, y Norma tenía la dicha de ser su novia y único amor. A pesar de los años, el cariño de Norma hacia él seguía ahí, y aún podía ver lo guapo que era su novio, que le encantaba ver el hermoso color azul de sus ojos, acariciar su cabellera dorada y sobre todo, mirar su sonrisa que siempre le transmitía paz.

Sólo hacía falta eso para que Norma se sintiera feliz en un segundo.

Ninguno de los dos necesitó de palabras para saber a donde querían ir. Con sólo los ojos los dos sabían que querían ir a su lugar favorito en el colegio: un jardín de rosas, claro, era prohibido pisar, pero eran tan sigilosos que nadie los notaba.

Ahí había sólo dos tipos de rosas, las rojas y las blancas. Las rosas rojas siempre fueron las favoritas de Norma por su abundante color. Además de que su perfume era más fuerte que en de las rosas blancas. No había otro lugar más en esa ciudad con las rosas más bonitas que ese colegio, si duda, Norma extrañaría ese lugar.

- Las rosas están cada día mas bonitas. - Comentó Norma con una de las rosas rojas en la mano, se la pegó en la nariz y así disfrutó del aroma.

- Sí, lo sé. Ojalá pudiera tener un jardín como este en mi casa, así podría tenerte diario conmigo pegada a las rosas. - Dijo Tadd burlón.

La chica sólo soltó una risita inocente y se desvaneció rápido.

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, lo cual les causó gracia.

- ¿Quieres contarme que sucede?

- Creo que no quieres saber. - Norma se apresuró a decir.

- Yo creo que sí. Sé que algo pasó en la oficina del director. - Comentó Tadd.

- Ah, bueno, no sé como te enteraste que estaba con el director pero, sí pasó algo. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Es... Complicado.

Tadd estaba pensativo, y no sabía cómo hacer para que su novia soltara todo el peso que cargaba en ese momento. Tenía que volver a insistir para que ella no estuviera mal y no afectara a su bebé.

- Sé que tiene que ver con nosotros. Anda, dímelo.

- El director me expulsó del colegio. - Soltó ella por fin.

El chico estaba que no la podía creer. Abrió los ojos como platos. Eso era más que indignante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - gritó él.

- Eso sí es un misterio. Él igual que todos en el colegio, está en contra de que yo tenga un bebé. La solución: salirme del colegio. - explicó Norma con una sonrisa. Creo que por fin miraba el lado positivo de su expulsión.

Tadd relajó su rostro al ver a su novia con una sonrisa tranquila, notó nuevamente que ella seguía siendo la misma de antes, sin dejar que nadie la hiriera. También él le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¡De acuerdo! Los rebeldes nos iremos de este colegio. Tú y yo, sin nadie que nos detenga. Te amaré por siempre jamás, Norma y nadie nos va a impedir que sigamos juntos.

Él la abrazó y ella supo que todo estaba mejor.

**Continuara**...


End file.
